


all the difference

by ivermectin



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Introspection, Light Angst, Women in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: Kelly is sequins and light, laughter and mischief, and Yorkie doesn’t believe that she gets to have this.
Relationships: Kelly/Yorkie (Black Mirror)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	all the difference

**Author's Note:**

> title from the robert frost poem "the road not taken."  
> yeah, it's a cliche, overdone metaphor. let me live.

1

Kelly is sequins and light, laughter and mischief, and Yorkie doesn’t believe that she gets to have this. They kiss, they make love, and it’s like a dream, the tenderness of it, the way it feels.

By Kelly’s beach house, watching the waves, just two of them until the clock runs out, their bodies pressed against each other, time spinning around like light, quick and fast like one of those speed trains that’s still such a very new invention – Yorkie likes it here.

For the first time, it feels like she has a home.

2

Kelly is love and loss and pain, an ache that Yorkie’s hands will never fit. She is the crossroads, like that poem; the road not taken. _Sorry I could not travel both._

Kelly had a life beyond Yorkie, a past that Yorkie will never understand, warm and fulfilling. there is a grief she carries, a grief covered in glitter. a love that was so gentle and kind and enduring.

Kelly is Yorkie’s first _everything._ Yorkie isn’t Kelly’s first anything at all.

3

They’ll talk about it later. There’s no easy fix – losing something you’ve already lost, or letting yourself be happy and carrying a shadow of a feeling, the feeling that you’re betraying someone who already moved on? Kelly tries to put it into words, but she can’t really do it.

And here is Yorkie, full of a simple and everlasting kind of love, a _heaven is a place on earth_ kind of love, all warm and gentle fierce light that would’ve carried her far if her life hadn’t taken the turn it did, the turn that got her here, to San Junipero.

Yorkie is young for the first time, happy in a way that nobody can take away from her, especially not her family. Kelly can be sad at times, sad in a way nobody can take away from her, not even Yorkie, sweet, wonderful, perfect Yorkie whom she loves so much, with all her heart, in a way she hadn’t realised she had the capacity to do again; to do anymore.

4

“Do you believe in happy endings?” Yorkie asks her, once, when they’re both sitting by the beach.

Kelly looks at her, really looks at her, the radiance in the way she’s sitting, her hair blowing around in the sea breeze.

“I think I chose not to believe in endings,” Kelly admits. She takes Yorkie’s hand, kisses the knuckles gently. “I believe in beginnings.”

After a moment, she says, “I _am_ happy here, with you. Happier than I thought I could be. Each day feels like a new beginning.”

Yorkie smiles. “I’m so glad,” she says, delight clear in her voice. “You deserve to be happy, always.”

_Do I?_ Kelly thinks, but what she says is, “So do you,” and she means it with everything in her heart, with everything she is.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked. thanks for reading!


End file.
